Advanced Scan Logs
by Metroid Life
Summary: Some of Samus's more detailed notes from her adventures.
1. Flaahgra

Log Book Entry: Creatures: Flaahgra

 _"This mutant plant is the source of toxic water in the ruins. Flaahgra's growth cycle has been radically accelerated. As a result, it requires near-constant exposure to solar energy to remain active. This exposure has made Flaahgra's outer shell thick and durable. Concentrated weapon fire can daze it for short periods, but its lower root system is unprotected and vulnerable, however. Exploit this flaw when possible."_

Samus's Notes:

I suppose I should count myself lucky that Flaahgra was mutated like that, or it wouldn't have had any real weaknesses at all. The fight wouldn't have been impossible, but it would be a lot harder. I'd have had to destroy the tentacles rather than getting them to retract, all while that thing was attacking me.

Now that I think of it, it was an interesting creature. The blades were obviously meant to fight off predators like me, but that didn't explain its other abilities, and the scan didn't tell me all that much, so I'll have to speculate. The first thing it did was generate a mass of rapidly growing weeds in my direction- and the door's. They were as poisonous as the water was to the touch, damaging my shields, and are so thick none of my weapons can harm it.

My best guess for how it did that is that Flaahgra stores a cache of nutrients both to survive on, and to produce those weeds to trap off or kill potential threats. The fact that it can trap creatures like that, as well as how it flipped the solar panels back up when I turned them off, would indicate sentience, though how intelligent it actually was is impossible to determine.

It has enough nutrients to do this because it has poisoned the water around the Ruins, preventing anything that grows on similar nutrients from growing at all. I suppose that's good for me, I won't have to deal with another one of those.

It also seemed capable of using energy it received from the panels to fire concentrated bursts of light from its 'mouth', probably another result of its mutation.

I suppose that covers its capabilities, but I do have to wonder why the solar panels just happened to turn on every time I hurt it. Was this another of the Chozo's tests?


	2. Thardus

Log Book Entry: Creatures: Thardus

 _"Thardus, an animated, sentient creature of stone charged with Phazon radiation. The Phazon radiation given off by Thardus negates auto-targeting systems, preventing lock-on. It may be possible to acquire alternate targets with a different Visor. The chaotic nature of Phazon irradiation leads to instability in its structural integrity. Thardus can encase targets in ice, and its colossal size and strength make it a formidable opponent."_

Samus's Notes:

Throughout my time on Tallon IV, I've seen many terrible creatures and mutants, created by this 'Phazon' the Space Pirates are using, but this makes me wonder if a radioactive substance is all it is. Maybe I should try to collect some, so it can be studied. Still, the fact that this Phazon even exists disturbs me. It destroyed the Chozo, my only remaining family, it turned harmless creatures and plants into bloodthirsty monsters, and now, even inanimate rocks are under its influence.

Thardus was, I suppose, formerly ordinary rocks that were attached to and fused with raw Phazon ore, growing bigger and more powerful until it started adding more rocks to its mass. I don't know how the Pirates managed to quarantine it. My only guess was they destroyed most of it, took it to the cave, and let it grow again.

When I found it, Thardus appeared to be sleeping, or possibly pretending to be ordinary rocks to lure creatures in. Whichever it was, it rose up when I got close enough. The rock's seem to be held together by some kind of telekinesis, which it also used to throw rocks at me as well, and it could forcefully solidify the ground to send waves of freezing ice.

Despite its size and clear strength, it never tried to simply hit me, except by imitating my Morph Ball and rolling in my direction. I suppose fighting the Pirates showed it there is no point in close range fighting.

It was held together by the Phazon that controlled the rocks it was made from, which was disguised as ordinary rocks. Still, the radiation it gave off allowed my Thermal Visor to find it's weak spots. How only one portion was vulnerable at a time, I'm not sure, but perhaps the Phazon could move somehow, or the other portions didn't 'activate' until the one producing the most radiation was destroyed, like a backup.

Even more baffling is that I got the Spider Ball function after destroying it. Perhaps it was some kind of Space Pirate device to aid it with magnetic properties, help hold it together.

As I destroyed more of the Phazon ore holding it together, it reacted with clear rage, smashing the ground with its hands, producing lightning, possibly from the Spider Ball, and whipping up a snowstorm. It did not seem capable of controlling either of these, but it did seem aware it could blind me regardless. It was essentially throwing a tantrum, and I suppose in a way it was rather child-like. In the end, an enemy is an enemy, but for a pile of rocks, it was actually rather clever.


End file.
